


Something Regretful

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ASL - American Sign Language, Blood and Gore, Can Town, Death, Derse and Prospit, F/M, Gore, Meteorstuck, Skaia, The Battlefield, breakdown - Freeform, this is really fucking short in comparison to my normal shit but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: The Mayor, or WV, has a dark past. He wishes not to delve into it, but when provoked by Karkat and the Mayor, he caves in.





	Something Regretful

**Author's Note:**

> i did not actually proofread this bc im a lazy fuck and want to finish some other shit ive been procastinating on so w/e
> 
> i read the entire wiki page for wv on this so pls... kudos..... they r appreciate

Wayward Vagabond had gone through much more than anyone on the meteor really knew. They’d all thought the Mayor was an innocent little dude who liked to build towns from cans and books and was always happy, prancing around in his little field of buttercups and daisies.

That was far from the truth.

WV had lived through many things. War, sorrow, rage, hurt, pain, death... you name it, he’d been through it. But he didn’t need to barren anyone else with his issues, did he? Sure, Jack Noir held a grudge on him. Sure, he is guilty of his actions and needs to stop thinking about them. But that was in the past--it’s no longer important.

You can imagine his confusion when Dave and Karkat walk up to him and ask about his life.

At first, he’d just stared. Blinked, looked them in the eye, and stared. Then, he’d brought his right hand up and snapped his first three fingers together--the sign for “ _No._ ”

Karkat’s eyebrows shot up in what could only be described as confusion. “Why? What’s so bad about your past?” he’d asked, rather softly.

Glancing to the side, WV swallowed and pushed back the memories of war. “ _It’s not important._ ”

Dave and Karkat had shared a look. Shrugged, and turned back to WV. “If it’s something embarrassing, you don’t h-” Dave began, but WV cut him off.

The carapacian slammed his fist into his open palm. “ _Stop. I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not embarrassing, it brings back bad memories."_ He knew, from his handbook, he should not be so angry or defensive - but he had to get the point across somehow, didn’t he?

For the next week or so, the pair of boys left WV alone outside of their usual chatter. Occasionally, WV could hear them discussing things and, once they saw the Mayor, they'd glance away and switch to a new topic. It unnerved the Mayor, of course, but it’s fine, he tells himself.

When they bring the topic up again, what choice does WV have but to cave? He already hates himself for being aggressive and rude before, so what better to make up for it than confess?

Glancing to the side, he signs to Serenity a few things so she can leave. Once satisfied she won’t be around to see, the Mayor begins his story.

 _“I once was a farmer on the Battlefield. At this time, I was named Warweary Villein. The war had been on-going, and my crops caught on fire and shriveled up. I was left hungry and angry, so I rounded up my fellow farmers and friends to pull off a rebellion. We made it all the way to the King and cornered him, and them..._ ” WV looks to the side, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing. _“Jack Noir showed up. He killed the King and murdered everyone but me and I still don’t know why. I still blame myself for their deaths... There was so much blood.”_ Before either of the boys could interrupt, he continues.

_“I wandered the Battlefield, hungry, lost, and alone. My title had changed to Wizardly Vassal. I found the White Queen’s Ring floating through some water and took it, then saw... A blue boy. He gave me the assignment of delivering what he called to Tumor to two kids - you, Dave, and Rose. One of my companions stole the wallet, and I do not know where it is to this day, but Jack showed up and sliced half of the ship off. I was blasted toward Skaia and entered one of the gates, showing up on Earth long after it had been destroyed._

_“A lot of stuff happened here. I was still hungry, having gone days without food, but eventually, I found shelter in what can only be described at the cork of a wine bottle. It was huge and had a terminal that allowed me to talk to the blue boy again. I ate and drank, met Serenity, and started the first copy of Can Town. After some shenanigans regarding Can Town, I needed to leave the safety of the cork. My time was running out. I gathered my belongings and eventually left, staying on the top of the cork as it flew through the air. I was directed to a frog temple, where three other exiles would gather. I befriended them and gave the Queen her ring, as well as made a new version of Can Town out with some other friends of mine. I fell in love with one of them, but they did not return my feelings._

_“Sad, I entered the cork again. After some mistakes, I lead the blue boy to his death and took a nap to relieve the pain for my failure. I had a nightmare, though I’d rather not describe it now. When I woke, Jack Noir had found me and, after I had earlier consumed some Uranium, he reached into my chest and pulled it out, killing me. The White Queen teleported me to the green sun on this meteor in hopes of helping me revive and I was resurrected by one of your fuchsia troll friends. Now, I am here.”_ He finished his story. He’d tried hard to recount everything about it, but he’’s not sure if it was all accurate.

The two boys were left shocked and sympathetic. The first to find their voice was Karkat, who still yelled but was slightly quieter. “I’m sorry, Mayor. We should have fucking respected your boundaries instead of been a greedy snot-nosed wiggler about your secrets.”

He’d told them it was okay and left the room shortly after. The memories of the battle hung freshly in his mind, so he took a nap, trusting paradox space to take some sympathy on him. It did not, though, and he found himself in a dream bubble.

It was horrible, to say the least, where he ended up. It was the same battlefield. He could only watch in terror and guilt as his past self, Warweary Villein, lead a mob of carapacians from Derse and Prospit to the King, shouting and holding up signs. Jack Noir zapped into existence, blinding him briefly with the shudder of energy from his appearance, and used his red miles to murder all of the carapacians - except for the other WV.

Before he could linger on this for long, the memory shifted. He was in his dream now, the quad-prototyped ring on him as he was in Jack’s place. He reached out, guilt threatening to push tears from his eyes as his blood-stained hand hovered over his friends. He knew what would happen next. He knew the red miles would come from his own hand and kill them all.

When he woke, he felt a deep sadness in his being. Remorse and self-hatred sent him to Can Town and he kicked as a monument, watching the cans roll over his feet and bump into his legs. The loud noises alerted someone of his presence, WV recognized, as footsteps waddled into the room.

He turned around. It was Karkat.

Karkat showed sympathy and regret in his eyes as he walked forward, fiddling with his hands for a moment before wrapping his arms comfortingly arounds WV. WV fumbled for a bit before returning the embrace, squeezing his eyes shut.

Maybe he didn’t have to go through this alone.

Maybe, after all, it would turn out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments r nice and i like them u like them too dont u?? wonk  
> [my tumblr](http://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
